Izaya'a Box
by QueenOfRussia
Summary: Izaya opens Pandora's box... only to discover that five gods were trapped inside. To get the minor gods back in their little prison, though, he finds he needs Aporditie's and Shizuo's help. but it seems that Aphordite has something more planned for the two enimies as they scramble to collect the loose gods. Smut/yaoi shizaya originaly Izuo but I found Shizaya works better
1. Chapter 1

Russia: ah, the joy of writing!...

Izaya; *cough*one word an minuet*Cough*

Russia; and before you ask, yes this IS an Izuo fic. And honestly, I could care less about weather or not you hate Izuo. As awesome and magical as I am It will not suddenly change in the middle of the story **so do not ask. **

**Russia; and now, back to typing!**

**Izaya; *cough*one word a minuet*cough* **

**Russia; what?**

**Izaya; Shizu-chan, care to do the honors? **

**Russia; *lookes at Shizuo passed out in embarrassment and nosebleed from reading fic* **

**Oh alright I'll do it. **

**I do not own durarara! So no sueing! **

**And the song belongs to lady gaga! Not me!**

**WARNING! EXPLICIT YAOI! Don't like, don't read! **

**CHAPTER 1; Izaya's box**

**~~Izaya's POV~~**

Izaya loved many things. Ikebukuro, for instance, the home of his favorite monster. He loved his two little sisters, no matter how much they creeped him out at times. He loved his large home, his friends(though he would never admit it), and his job.

Yes, Izaya loved many things. Well, maybe not _loved, _as he would think, just merely tolerated. But he, like many of his _humans, _would prefer for things to stay as they were.

But really, how much fun do you think the world would be if nothing changed? Nothing happened?

Izaya bounded down the streets of his favourite city; Ikebukuro.

Per usual, he was out looking for someone we all know very well.

"IZAAAAAAAYA!"

Izaya chuckled apon hearing his name.

_Looks like I found him! _

Izaya turned around to see the monster of Ikebukuro walking towards him as the people on the street moved to make a pathway for the man. Everyone knew that being between Shizuo and Izaya was a very bad thing; a truck going full speed towards you would have more mercy.

"Ahh! Shizu-chan! Long time no see! I was beginning to worry you'd forgotten your favorite person!"

Izaya traced the pathway of an invisible tear on his cheek with his finger to mimick crying.

"How many times have I told you to stay out of 'Bukuro Izaya?" Shizuo growled.

Izaya sighed. Same old, same old.

"Well, counting today, around 361times since we graduated school!" Izaya said cheerfully, fake counting on his fingers.

Shizuo snapped and the first vending machine flew towards him. Izaya doged it with a simple step to the side.

"Really now, Shizu-chan, a five year old _girl _has better aim then that."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT FLEA!"

And with that the chase begun, the two men began running with all they had. One simply to annoy the other, the second with killing intent. Few people even bothered to give the pair a second glance; this was, after all, a regular occurrence.

A few tourists snapped quick pictures of the commotion on their phones; most likley to post on whatever site it was they subscribed their every day life to.

-_hey guys! Check this out! Just saw two guys on the street trying to kill each other lol! _

But only Izaya noticed this, Shizuo was too focused on catching and possibly killing the 'flea' he was chasing.

Consequently, every time a tourist snapped a picture Izaya would put on a large grin and face the camera. It was somewhat uncivil, but Izaya deemed it fun non the less.

But at that moment something odd happened. Izaya found himself bored.

He frowned as he hoped from car roof to car roof on the side of the road. Who knew? Maybe If he was lucky, Shizuo would get hit by a truck and Izaya could mock him all he wished and/or take a picture or two.

But the joy he has felt a few mere second ago dissolved into _complete boredom. _Izaya looked up. It seemed to be getting fairy late. A large portion of the sky was colored dark blue with pink and orange clouds near where the sun was setting.

Hm. That would mean the night clubs were most likley open...

And he was willing to bet they were not Shizuo's favorite place.

Too much... He chuckled, ..._Violence _for the blond

Izaya had always found that a bit odd on Shizuo's part.

The man had always claimed to hate violence, yet it followed Shizuo wherever he went. It was really funny to watch-

Izaya knew Shizuo hated himself and his monstrous strength, and he was pretty sure the man thought everyone else hated him for it.

He couldn't have been more wrong. There were so many people in Shizuo's life who deeply cared for him. Even Izaya couldn't say he hated the man.

Izaya smirked at himself. Who was he kidding? He'd been attracted to the man since the first time they meet in high school.

Who could _possibly _resist such a cute face?

But of course he would never allow his little monster to know that little fact.

Though, he had to say, it was pretty easy to find out Shizuo preferred men. But then again, Izaya was fairly good at obtaining information other people didn't want anyone else to know.

It was his job, after all...

Izaya did a Parkour turn down a darker and noisier street. The further he went down it, the less children he saw and the sluttier the teenage girls became. He didnt need to turn around to know Shizuo was still following him. The protozoan was too stupid to notice any drastic change in the world around him.

That man was hit by a goddam _truck _once.

Izaya flew through the entrance to one of the biggest clubs in town. Izaya had heared the pounding music long before he had entered, but it was no preparation for how truly bloody loud it was.

For sure, this want the first time Izaya had been here- in fact, he quite enjoyed these sort of gatherings. But the music seemed to get louder every time he visited.

The song that was playing had a great beat, but he couldn't say he recognized it. It sounded like Lady Gaga...

The lyrics made no sense so he guessed it most like was.

I

t wasn't untill he pussed passed two girls in (yelling) conversation about the clubs song collection that he learned their was 'SchiBe' by Lady Gaga. Well, he was half right.

He felt slight disappointment with himself for not knowing a modern pop song. Bad Izaya.

The beat was redicoulously catchy and he found himself grind-dancing against a blond(he guessed, it was fairly dark save for the flashing pink and blue lights). He figured it would take a while for Shizuo to find him- this place was _huge. _And he highley doubted these drunk slutty idiots would even recognize him in the lighting.

He smilled and closed his eyes and let the heat envolp him. His black coat was long gone leaving him in a comfortable black T as he foucused on the drumming lyrics.

_I_

_'ll take you out to-night, to wherever you like, scheiBe-schiBe_

_Be mine, scheiBe be mine _

_Put on a show to-night to wherever you like, scheiBe-scheiBe be mine schiBe be mine_

_~~Shizuo's POV~~~_

_Ugh! Where the hell was that stupid flea!_

He had looked for about ten minuets before realizing it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. More like a flea in a haystack though...

That bastard had decided to run into a night club and it was pissing him off. It was incredibly loud and everyone was acting stupid. He wasn't sure he could take it anymore.

Not caring he was inside with like half the population of Ikebukuro,

He pulled out a smoke and a lighter. He needed whatever he could get to calm down right now. He knew the flea as here, and the fact that Izaya was _so close _to him and that he couldnt do anything about it was driving him over the edge.

He hadn't really noticed the song in all his angry one-minded searching, but now that he was standing still and gradually forcing himself to relax, he could pick out some of the fast lyrics.

_When I'm on a mission, I rebuke my condition, if you're a strong female, you don't need permission._

It sounded odd to him at first, but he found he liked the some once the chorus started. The beat was was addicting and he felt the world around him drown out in the insainly loud music.

_I, I wish I could dance on a single prayer,_

_I, I wish I could be strong without somebody there_

_I, I wish I could dance on a single prayer,_

_I, I wish I could be strong without the scheiBe, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Without the schieBle yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Without the schieBle yeah(I don't speak German but I can if you'd like!)_

_I_

_ch schleiban austa be clair _

_Es kumpent madre monstere, _

_aus-be aus-can be flaugen,_

_Fräulen uske- be clair_

Yeah, it ws definately an odd song, but her singing voice was good and the beat was catchy. Shizuo had never been very pickey with these kinds of things.

He snapped himself back to reality and realized he had forgotten all about the flea.

_Damnit. _The short-lived sense of calm vanished as he began scanning the crowed for Izaya.

"Damn bug."

**Russia; well, that was fun. **

**Izaya; but NOTHING happened! All they did was chase each other into a club!**

**FaZe; it was still cute. We learned Izaya has a little crush on Shizuo.**

**Shizuo; *blushes and starts playing with his sleeve***

**Izaya; SO NOT TRUE**

**Russia; don't deny it. Your face is all red. **

FaZe; End of chapter one!:)! **Plz REVEIW so Russia can upload faster!**

**REVEIWING IS MAGICAL. EACH ONE MAKES AN AUTHOR HAPPY. SO DON'T WASTE THIS CHANCE TO ALSO BE MAGICAL BY CLICKING THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVEIW.**

***magic pixie dust is thrown at the screen***


	2. Chapter 2

**Russia; when should I do the smut? I'm thinking in the next few chapters but should I make it later?**

Izaya; wait, what? Smut? Between me and _him? _

**FaZe; you should make it soon. Or some of the readers will start to hate you. You're the same way. Btw, where's Shizuo?**

**Russia; who knows...**

**FaZe; Russia dose not own Durarara!, though it would be cool if she did.**

**Russia; BUT, I do own the creative license for THIS story. No copying. **

Chapter 2; Izaya's Box

_~~Izaya's POV~~_

The song gradually faded away and "Please don't Stop the Music" by Rhianna started playing.

Izaya stopped dancing with the girl and proceeded to make his way even deeper into the crowd.

_There's gotta be a bar around here somewhere._

Looking for a bar in a night club. It was almost preposterous to think about; but it was, unfortunately, his current predicament.

In such a large place, he honestly felt lost. Every direction looked the same to him. Same flashing lights, same unknown people.

He felt the urge to snicker rise up. He wondered how Shizuo was getting through this. Not even his monstrous voice was loud enough to be heard over the music so Izaya had no idea if the blond was in range. Izaya guessed his pursuer had the same problem.

He felt drunk just breathing the same air as these humans. The amount of alcohol in this place seemed to be never ending yet _he still couldn't find the damn bar._

Could feel his sense of judgement and self-caution fade with every beat. It was no wonder people loved to party- it was an intoxicatingly addictive feeling _to just let to and stop thinking._

He had no idea why, but he found himself wandering to some of the back rooms. He could almost hear his humans going at it like rabbits behind some of the locked doors. Door after door led him to an empty hallway. It was odd. It seemed normal, like it was pulled out of someone's home and put somewhere in the night club. Now that he was far away from the full force of the music and alcohol filled air, his head started to clear up.

But not enough to stop himself from walking further down the hallway. It felt like there was a rope tied to his waist and _something_ behind the door at the end of the hallway was pulling on it.

Now, Izaya wasn't usually the type to fall under the same brainwashing thinks his humans fell for- no, in fact Izaya had an amazing amount of self control and would often laugh at people who were acting much like how he was now.

But he couldn't help himself. He opened the door and stepped onto-

-a balcony.

He looked down over the short gate that surrounded it.

He suddenly wished he hadn't.

_Odd. I don't remember going up any steps..._

_Especially not __**this **__many. _

The cars looked like small colourful blurs, and that was all he cold make out. He couldn't seem to figue out why he was so high up. The club most certainly didn't have _nearly _this many floors.

And at what time did he leave if he did? What happened to Shizuo then? And most importantly...

...Where was he?

Izaya paused his chain of thoughts when a small flash of light caught his attention. It was completely dark save for the street below him. All the lights down there didn't really help him in this case, though. It took a bit of feeling around the floor of the baloney to find the hidden object. Izaya took the smooth-box object and stood up so he could see it in more light.

It looked like it was made of glass, but he couldn't for the life of him see what was inside. He felt around The top of the box till he found the small indent of the lid.

He curled his nails under it and pulled.

Izaya somehow knew that this was a bad idea, but he just couldn't stop himself. He ignored the little screaming voice inside his head warning him against his actions and opened the box.

The lid lifted up with a hiss, like he was opening a pop can.

He didn't have an opportunity to cover his ears as the loudest thing he had ever heard filled the silence. It was a bang that somewhat reminded him of thunder, but thunder had not yet managed to make his ears bleed.

Izaya and his box feel to the ground, Izaya holding his hands to either side of his head to make the aftertaste ringing stop.

He was breathing heavily, and he felt dizzy as he looked up.

He couldn't believe what he saw. He may have been freaked out, but befor him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She smiled warmly at him before speaking in a melodic voice.

"Good evening. My name, is Aphrodite."

~~_Shizuo~~_

He had given up. This round went to the flea again it seemed-

The bug had out smarter him again. It was obvious Shizuo couldn't find the flea in this mess of people, dim lights and music. He walked in what seemed like a circle for a few minuets before he finally found the door.

Ugh, so many people here already and still groups of people were coming in.

He hightailed out of the night club and onto the street. He looked around him.

_Shit. _

He seemed to have a bad habit of not noticing where he and the flea usually ended up, and since this was a part of Ikebukuro he didn't recognize, it was safe to say he was _lost. _

He walked down the street hoping that if he just kept walking in a general direction, he would get to a part of the city he actually knew.

It was until a loud crash sounded through the streets did he stop. It was loud enough for Shizuo to assume a truck driver had decided there was a street where there wasn't.

He looked around him for the source of the sound. But instead of finding a demolished building, he saw that the people around him we acting as if they'd heard nothing. Shizuo furrowed his brow.

Now, he wasn't exactly the smartest person out there, but he knew a sound like that would cause some commotion, or at the very least have people turning their heads.

He heard a snap above him and looked up to see...

... A certain flea falling from the sky towards him.

Yeah. His life was now officially fucked up.

**Russia; *gasp!* whatever shall happen to our dear Izaya!**

**FaZe; well... I don't think he's gonna die..**

**Russia; SHHHHHHHH!**

**FaZe; Ensure that Izaya will magically survive falling out of a skyscraper by hitting the MAGICAL REVEIW BUTTON.**

**Thank you and have a good day! **

**Russia; *madly throws sparkly glitter at the monitor while the innocent neighbour on the other side of the window contemplates calling a mental institution* **


	3. Chapter 3

Russia; I love writing...

**Izaya; You've mentioned.**

**FaZe; arn't you in the procces of writing five?**

**Russia; yeah. The two longest currently only my friends are allowed to read but I might post them up. **

**They arn't fanfics of any sort, so I hope this site will slow them. If not I'll put them on wattpad.**

**Izaya; she fortunately does not own me or the wonderful land of Durarara!. **

**Russia; en~joy!**

_Chapter 3; Izaya's box_

_~~Izaya~~_

Well, this was an odd situation. Did she climb up the side of the building or something..?

And the name. Aphorditie. Wasn't that like the Greek god of love or something? As far as Izaya was concerned, that was all a buch of baloney. But he wasn't too sure about the woman standing I front of him. She didn't look like she was from here, for one, with her long golden hair and olive skin.

And she was very pretty. But he couldn't quite put a finger on her age.

Izaya smiled. "Aphorditie...? You wouldn't mean Aphorditie as in THE Aphorditie? The one I learned about in history class in fifth grade? Because I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but I'm pretty sure you don't exist."

It wasn't the snark reply Izaya would have usually come up with, but he still felt... _Drunk. _

That was probably it. He was just being delusional. Maybe that mental institute shinra was always telling him to go to wasn't such a bad idea. Because he was pretty sure he was sober.

She smiled at him like he was a little kid that had said something stupid.

"Yes. My name is Aphorditie. Yes, I am THE Aphorditie. And usually, I wouldn't be here presenting myself to a human like this; but it appears that you've found something that belongs to me, and I thank you for that. But it appears as if what was once inside has slipped out."

"What was in the box?" Izaya figured things would be a lot easier if he just excepted the fact that he was insane and the girl in front of him wasn't lying.

"Not much, really. Just a few minor gods."

"Just a few... _What?_"

She sighed. "Have you ever heared of pandora's box?"

Izaya blinked. "Yeah? You mean the girl that opened this box of the gods that held all of humanities imperfections? Like greed, vanity, laziness, ect?"

"Well, yes. But instead of humanitie's imperfections, here we have all the Gods' imperfections in the form of minor gods. They had been trapped in my personal recreation of pandora's box, but it appears I had made it a bit to accurately; it descended down to Earth in an attempt to be opened, too."

"Looks like it succeeded?" Izaya joked.

A small twitch had formed at the corner of the Goddesses eye.

"Yes. You could say that."

"Well okay then. One question; what do you want me to do about it?"

"Get them back."

Izaya smirked. This was too predictable. "How? When?"

"We can get to how later. But you can't do it alone. You will need his help to get the gods back."

"And who would that be?"

"Why, I'm sure you'll be glad. He is the son of Aries, at Ted all- though he dosn't know it."

_Son of Aries? _Wasn't that the war god? But that could only mean...

"No.."

~~~Izaya (one person POV)~~

I don't know when or how she got behind me, but she grabbed me by the back of my shirt

and pushed me to the edge of the balcony.

She whispered in a snake like voice, "Two weeks, human. You have two weeks. Now have a nice trip. Let's hope Shizuo notices you in time, or you can bet the pavement down there will end up a nice shade of red!"

And with that she _pushed me of the balcony._

Well, this was a nice turn of events. I could imagine tomorrow' newspaper headings; _**Insane Ikebukuro citizen falls to his death from a ten story building. Read all about it here!**_

I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact. They say when you think you're about to die, you're entire life flashes before your eyes. Well, that was sort of true, but it was more _what ifs _then anything else.

But to my surprise I didn't hit the pavement. I was caught by a strong pair of arms. To tell you the truth, they wern't the most comftorble thing to hit at a 100 per second, but it was far better then the cold, hard floor of Ikebukuro.

I looked up at my savior with hazy eyes and smiled at the face he was making. Rage, worry, confusion and surprise all fighting for a spot on his face.

I couldn't help but giggle, feeling a bit giddy now myself.

"Hi, Shizu~chan.".

I closed my eyes and fainted in his all too comfortable hold.

~~~~_Shizuo (one person POV)~~~~_

My fucked up life suddenly felt like it hit rock bottom as I layed Izaya down on the bed at my apartment. What else could I do?

I couldn't let him die. At least not like this. What I wouldn't give for a chance to do it myself- but letting Izaya die now just felt... Wrong.

I called up Shinra and almost broke my third phone this month when he fake-fainted across the phone.

" _;you really mean Izaya? Izaya ORIHARA? "_

"Yeah. The flea's out cold. Dunno what happened, and not that I care, but all I know is he was falling from the sky. So I caught him."

";..._Are you sure you're not on anything?"_

"YES I AM YOU STUPID DOCTER NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE AND DO YOUR JOB AND MAKE THE FLEA BETTER BEFORE I DECIDE TO GO OVER THERE AND RIP YOU'RE HEAD OFF."

_";... Well looks like someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed this morning."_

...Great. Now I had to buy ANOTHER new phone.

**Russia; I saved Izaya! **

**Izaya; no you didn't. You're still here.**

**Russia; ha ha.**

**FaZe; poor Shinra's not gonna live long enough to get to treat Izaya-kun.**

**Izaya; **_**'kun'?**_

FaZe; THE MORE THE REVEIWS THE SOONER RUSSIA WILL UPLOAD. THE FASTER RUSSIA UPLOADS, THE SONNER YOU GET SMUT. AND WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE SMUT. DON'T KID YOURSELF.

**SO REVEIW SO WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY.**

**Izaya; how will this make ME happy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Russia; aaaaaaaaand here we go! A nice long chapter!**

**Izaya; ...**

FaZe; Russia hereby apologizes for any mistakes in her stories! And one person is Russia's way of saying 'first person.' so prove you read the author's notes and don't complain.

**Russia; sure.**

**Russia; what's with this? Why are there so many more mistakes when I edit this on Microsoft?**

**iPod! Y u no spell check correctly? :(**

**(go reddit!)**

**FaZe; Russia does NOT OWN DURARARA!. **

**Why do we need to say this every chapter? **

**WARNING! some swearing in this chapter. But it's just one word...**

**Chapter 4; Izaya's box**

_Shizuo POV THIRD PERSON~_

Shinra had come over to inspect Izaya but had found nothing wrong with the sleeping man so he simply instructed Shizuo to keep him in bed until he woke up. The doctor made his farewells rather quickly to keep all his limbs in tact. Shizuo still wasn't too pleased with the prospect of purchasing yet _another _new phone.

Shizuo sat on his living room couch and rubbed his temples. He was just a sitting duck for Izaya to wake up and begin mocking him.

It was odd witnessing the brunette in such a calm state; sleeping, Izaya didn't seem half bad. Too bad he knew what Izaya was like when the he was awake.

That reminded him of the problem at hand. What the hell was he going to do when the flea woke up?

He was most likely just gonna kick the

flea out and endure all the teasing that surely come from the bug afterwards about 'Shizu-chan not having enough guts' to let him die.

The more he thought about it, the more he found himself second-guessing helping Izaya. The flea wouldn't be grateful; if you decided to be kind to a bug by not swaying it, it would still annoyingly buzz around your head. Izaya was like a bug. Two peas in a pod.

Shizuo thought again of how calm Izaya looked while sleeping.

Ugh. He just couldn't seem to get that... _Cute _image out of his head.

There was no other way to describe the flea like that. Curled up in a fatal position hugging the blankets with a thin line of saliva flowing down the side of his mouth...

Shizuo shuddered and stood up. He proceeded to walk to the kitchen to grab a bottle of milk to help clear his head when he heard a sound come from the room Izaya was sleeping in.

He couldn't really tell what it was, (the walls muffling the sound) so Shizuo decided to play it safe and check to make sure the flea wasn't doing anything stupid to his room.

He opened the door just enough to prevent it from making a sound or letting too much light in the case Izaya was still asleep.

A small line of light fell on Izaya's face and bed, un-disturbing the motionless guest.

From what Shizuo could see, sleep was indeed the case. No knife marks, nothing broken, a peaceful Izaya...

He was about to close the door and leave when he heared a small wimper come from the bed.

He looked back at Izaya, and again nothing-

And he was about to close the door and leave when Izaya burst up.

"Shizu-chan!" he yelped, coming to a sitting position.

Oh, look. The flea was awake. Did that mean he could kick him out now..?

Shizuo took a deep breath, not really expecting the sudden..

...Outburst.

"Bad dream flea?" Shizuo smirked.

"Why, Shizu-chan! How could anyone not have horrid nightmares while sleeping so close to a monster!"

Ugh. This would not end well, Shizuo thought.

Izaya checked out his surroundings.

"By the way, where am I?"

Shizuo blushed and let out a small growl.

"Oh! Don't tell me. I'm at your house, arn't I Shizu-chan!

Well, I understand why you'd want _me _in your bed, but I'm sorry to say I don't like you like tha-"

"Shut it flea!" Shizuo snapped, cutting Izaya off.

"-no."

Shizuo wanted to throw something. Really bad. And it would help if it was aimed at the flea's face.

"I don't like you flea." Shizuo growled. "But it was either catch you, or get the clothes Kauska gave me covered in blood.

And remind me, what were you doing falling out of the sky?

Delivering sushi for Simon?". Shizuo asked, remembering that one time Simon had randomly falls from the sky from delivering sushi to stop him from killing Izaya.

_So that wasn't all just a dream~ _Izaya thought before retorting, "But of course not, Shizu-chan! I would never do something as petty as delivering food, even if it _is _to my darling humans~

And as to why I was falling from the sky...

... Even I don't know." _All that damned witch's fault, _Izaya thought.

He suddenly heard thunder in the distance.

'_Stay out of my thoughts!' _

A quieter clap of thunder awnserd him.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain today..." Shizuo mumbled to himself, staring at the bedroom's lone window.

_Well, _I _thought the 'Greek Gods' were just some stupid myths, _Izaya annoyedly thought, _I win._

His thought were cut short by a pair of strong arms lifting him out of bed putting him over said person's shoulder.

"What are you doing you protozoan?" Izaya yelped, having almost no way to hold on to the man in this position.

"Taking you to Shinra's." he replied, obviously amused at seeing Izaya squirm.

"Can't you just call him over like a normal person?

Oh, wait, you can't cause' you're not a normal-"

"I can't call him because the phone's broken." Shizuo muttered.

"Well, you don't have to carry me there you damned cave man! I can walk." Izaya tried, anything to get back to stable ground. He could tell his protest wasn't working since Shizuo was already at the door.

"Can't let you. Shinra's orders." Shizuo lied. Seeing the flea uncomfortable didn't happen too often. He had to admit, it was funny to see Izaya out of charector sometimes. Like when he had no control of situation. Like now.

"And," Shizuo added, "I would bet my apartment that the second I let you down you would run for it. And until we find out what's wrong with you, I don't want to have to catch any more flying fleas."

"Why, Shizu-chan, I do believe that's the longest thing you've ever said at one time to me," he smirked, "Goog job!"

"Shut up flea." Shizuo replied.

"And if you must _insist _on carrying me to Shinra's, Can you do it in a _less _degrading

way?"

"Why the hell should I? I saved your sorry ass. _I _should be the one complaining here."

"Ha ha. Please Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stopped in the middle of the hallway outside his apartment. Izaya said _please? _

Well, he supposed at least changing the flea's position wouldn't hurt him any more then ordeal already had. He hosted the flea down and adjusted him up bridal style. Somewhat less degrading now for Izaya and more humiliating for himself,

But the flea had said please...

"Do you have a car?" Izaya randomly asked once go got comfortable. Shizu-chan was very warm and comfortable it seemed... He let out an inaudible pur.

"No." Shizuo answered surprisingly calm.

"_What? _You're actually going to carry me _through _Ikebukuro

Where _everyone _can see just to get to Shinra's?"

"_yep._"

Izaya started to struggle a bit now, although he knew he wouldn't have any success against the monster of Ikebukuro, he felt he at least deserved a say in this.

"_Shizu-chan!" _he whined. "At least hear me out!" he needed a chance. A chance to outsmart the monster.

Shizuo stopped just as he was about to exit the building.

"What is it, louse?"

Izaya was almost at a loss of words. He hardly expected Shizuo to actually _stop. _

He then felt a cold, _un-Shizuo _grip on his shoulders, and a feminin voice suspecting in his ear; _now kiss._

_Aphorditie._

Before he could contradict that stupid idea, he found his mouth on a certain surprised blond's and a happy sigh emitting from somewhere behind him.

**Russia; ohhh! They KISSED :D**

**Izaya; ...*faints***

**FaZe; I don't think Izaya likes that fact.**

**Russia; but he just fainted from a nose bleed...**

**FaZe; I WILL TURN ANYONE WHO DOSE NOT REVEIW INTO A TINY GREEN LEPRECHAUN WITH ****NO**** RAINBOW AND ****NO**** GOLD. **

**Yes, I am cruel...**

**Izaya; *cough*reveiw so I can get laid*cough***


	5. Chapter 5

**Russia; FAST UPDATE!**

**Izaya; I get to top right?**

**FaZe; hey, Russia, did you ever tell the readers where my name came from? **

**Russia; no. I might if I get enough reveiws, though... Depends if you care or not I guess...**

**Izaya; is anyone listening to me?**

**Russia; no.**

**Faze; RUSSIA DOES NOT OWN DURARARA. Go figure, really...**

**lllllllllll_line break_llllllllllllllllll**

Chapter 5; Izaya's Box

~~Izaya's POV~~~

Oh gods. His mouth was so _hot._

That was the only thing Izaya could process as Shizuo's wet tongue entered his mouth. Izaya let out a small mewl into the taller man's mouth.

_Ohgodohgodohgod..._

Shizuo tasted like a mix between cigarettes and strawberry milk.

It tasted _so good _on Shizuo.

And what made Izaya's heart flutter was the fact that Shizuo didn't seem to be protesting in the slightest.

One of the hands holding Izaya began a circular motion on his mid thigh causing heat to form where the hand was moving and in his lower stomach.

But of course, as always, all good things come to end.

Shizuo pulled away, and the pair found themselves in a very _awkward _silence.

Izaya couldn't bring himself to look at Shizuo as his eyes darted to the side.

They were both supposed to hate each other. But neither could deny they had both in some odd way _enjoyed _the sudden exchange of heat.

Izaya was feeling very self conscious at the moment. _What the hell were they going to do now?_

Shizuo was the first to break the silence.

"Hey flea."

Before Izaya could even look up at the other man he found a pair of lips again pushed up against his.

And he couldn't do a thing about it as he instantaneously melted into Shizuo's body. The other man was like a furnace.

Izaya wondered how that would feel like in bed.

Izaya then wondered how he could slap himself without ruining the mood.

This time, when they finally broke apart again, Izaya couldn't stop himself from staring intently into the alluring golden eyes of the man holding him.

He currently had a really strong urge to just _fuck _with the man in front of him.

Shizuo seemed to have the same idea as he started kissing and nipping under Izaya's chin.

Izaya shivered as he ran his hand through the blonde's hair.

"_Shizuo." _

"Ngh, what is it flea?"

Izaya unwillingly broke the connection between Shizuo's mouth and his neck. It felt very cold in that spot now.

"We need to get to Shinra's."

Shizuo growled but made no move to go against the brunette's wishes.

_Damnit, this wasn't supposed to be happening,_

Izaya thought. And who in their right minds would have thought Shizuo would _kiss back?_

It was just like the monster, he figured. Always unpredictable. And Izaya hated to admit it, but he found that was one of the things he liked about the monster.

Was he, Izaya Orihara, falling for the monster of Ikebukuro?

lllllllll_line break_lllllllll

Sitting on Shinra's couch, Shizuo was conversing with Celty while the doctor and Izaya were in another room doing God knows what.

At the very worst, Shinra could have knocked Izaya unconscious and began rise ting and studying him.

He seriously doubted Izaya was thin enough to be tricked into something so petty.

Trying in vain to convince Celty that in fact, he was _not _an alien for bringing Izaya to the doctor's for help instead of killing the raven, Shizuo's mind began to drift off in the direction of the steamy kiss the two has shared in the lobby of his apartment.

What on Earth had come over him? Or even Izaya, for fact.

His feelings for the flea went from the line of 'Kill! Kill! Kill!'

to 'Ima fuck you so hard right now.'

Was that normal? He couldn't even tell if he had any deeper feelings for the flea other then lust now. What would have happened if they actually _had _fucked?

Ugh! Shizuo wanted to bang his head against something on order to try stop his current train of very _frustrating _thoughts.

But that would drive poor Celty even further into her bubbling suspicion that the two were alien versions of the real Izaya and Shizuo.

He needed to just grin and bear it until he was alone so he could sort his thoughts out.

The whole situation was too confusing to manage to piss him off, so he figured the vending machines were safe.

For now.

_What is Izaya to him?_

_lllllll_line break_lllllll_

**Russia; Wah! I just can't seem to write a long chapy!**

**Izaya; as long as you manage to update on time, you numbskull, no one cares.**

**Russia, and there's this weird issue with fanfiction net erasing all the line breakers I put up. I didn't really seem to notice until I wrote my Izuo one-shot. It was horrible. It just seemed wrong without cut lines. So I'm just gonna do a bunch of letter L's and see if that works.**

**FaZe; we're all too tired to think up a happy ending to the notes so just pretend we did and REVEIW.**

**And a round of applause for my new beta, **_Black Phantom Murder_**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Russia; MY ROOM IS ORANGE!**

**FaZe; Yo. That new lamp is pretty bright...**

**Izaya; what does FaZe mean?**

**Russia; I can't tell you that.**

**FaZe; anyways, Russia does not own Durarara! Though she wishes she did.**

**And she is sorry that she has not updated My Dear Teacher, but has assured me it shall happen very soon.**

**Russia; my mom dragged me everywhere! I couldn't do anything!**

**lllllllllllll LINE BREAKER llllllllllllllllllll**

_** Chapter 6; Izaya's box (Izaya)**_

"_Ne~, _Shinra, I'm fine!" Izaya protested as the young doctor preformed various tests on the informant.

"Well, obviously not seeing as you _jumped out of one of Ikebukuro's tallest buildings _and then _fainted."_

"Oh Shinra. Always focusing on the little things."

Shinra frowned as he looked over his readings.

"Well, it seems you weren't on anything, your blood pressure seems okay- but there was abit of alcohol in your system, Izaya, do you remember drinking anything alcoholic or alcohol based yesterday two pm and later?"

Izaya shook his head.

"No? Well the tests say otherwise. I advise you be careful from now on.I don't see how someone like you could have fallen from such a building. You're too self-absorbed to want to commit suicide, too."

Izaya looked down at his feet, thinking. As a teenager, he had been out drinking a few times, but had later in life decided a drunken state left him too vulnerable.

He thanked an edgy looking Shinra and exited the room. Celty and Shizuo must not have noticed the sound of the closing door because they continued conversing (Shizuo's voice could be heard as well as Celty's typing) as the informant stood outside the door, in a hallway that prevented him from seeing anyone in the living room.

He heard Shizuo's laugh, most likely concerning Celty and her aliens.

Funny. He didn't think he had ever heard Shizuo laugh like that.

In fact he never heard Shizuo laugh at all. Not once. Not even a measly smile for the informant.

Did... Did Shizu-chan really hate him that much?

For some reason, this point struck him deep. And not in a nice way either.

Izaya went back to the kiss. If he really hated him, why did he kiss back? It was probably Aphrodite. She seemed to enjoy messing with him. He still had to back at her for pushing him off a building leading to everyone thinking he was insane _and _he needed to make it clear to her that he was _Izaya Orihara, _and he didn't need anyone's help, especially not Shizuo's. Even if the task was hunting down a few gods, he should be more the enough, ne?

He thought of that when he heard Shizuo laugh again, this time a bit quieter.

Shinra opened his office door a few moments later and bumped into Izaya.

"Izaya? What are you still doing in front of my office? I know how much you love my office but I don't see how that wall is interesting-"

Izaya shut him up with a good smack to the head.

Shinra mumbled something about everyone having something against him and waved his hand dismissively at Izaya. He began to walk down the hall to another room before he turned to Izaya.

"Oh, and on your way out, I would appreciate you didn't break anything... Celty still thinks it was aliens that broke one of her favourite vases."

Izaya smirked. "Anything for you, Shinra."

Shinra disappeared from view and Izaya walked back into the living room, where the conversation stopped as if he'd thrown a knife at them or something.

He gave a wary smile. "What? Did I suddenly become as scary as Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled but kept reliably calm. That worried Izaya.

He vaguely wondered if Aphrodite really needed the both of them for some reason.

Well, there was only really one way to find out.

Izaya walked up to the set of huge windows that were installed along one of the living room walls.

Celty quickly typed something and Shizuo kindly translated for her.

"What are you doing, flea? We should get going."

_We? _Well that was new.

Izaya was happy to see the windows opened much in the same fashion as a door.

He unhooked the latch and swung it open.

"It's a bit hot in here, don't you think?" he said.

Well, now, he would either prove himself right or die. He preferred the previous one.

But he had a lingering suspicion that he was, in fact, right. He wouldn't do something this stupid unless he was certain or close to.

Celty and Shizuo realized what the informant was doing a split second too late.

Izaya stepped on the window ledge and waved a curt goodbye.

Celty's shadows rushed towards him as Shizuo gave a startled yelp, but they just missed him as he jumped, finding himself soaring towards the streets of Ikebukuro once again.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllll LINE BREAKER lllllllllllllllllllll**

**Izaya; WHY ME?**

**FaZe; you know what'll happier if you don't review, Izaya will DIE.**

**Aphrodite; I would neve-**

**Russia and FaZe; *tackle goddess and gag her to shut her up***

**Russia; -never let him live if they don't review, right?**

**Aphrodite; mhpphhhhh!**

**FaZe; REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**Russia; one word;**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM AWSOME**

**(Ok that's four words shut up!)**


End file.
